Horrifying Myth
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: The two of them like countless others before them decided to explore the 'myth' that told of many deaths or disappearances. *Based off of three prompts from AmeLiet Week.*


The place was rumored to be haunted yet that never stopped horror fanatics from wandering in, and yet many of those fanatics were terrified or petrified once they encountered such a building and such a place.

Horror could drip from these walls like slime or blood would just as easily which never really surprised one when they saw those old walls that were deteriorating and allowing mold to grow upon the weak and old walls.

The blond that stood at the beckoning entrance with the one he loved felt true fear seep in as if the past wounds caused from such a violent place truly seeped into everyone who was here's blood, telling of such atrocities even without words.

Alfred's hand reached out to hold onto Toris's as if an outward yet silent cry of help that Alfred would never dare voice.

The brunette that stood by his side's eyes grew wide despite the fact that he had easily been the deciding factor of such a journey away from home and to a place that reeked of death and the slow decay caused by human torture that let blood seep down further still into the ground.

Alfred bit his lip and wondered what childish fascination had captivated and uplifted their spirits to the point of going on this journey yet he felt uncompelled to voice such caution as they walked further into the building.

The walls seemed to creak with the restless spirits of those that had once walked alongside the walls and spoken with voices ripe with life.

The American scooted closer to his Lithuanian lover that crept step by step further into the building, chasing the sights that mystified and terrified countless others before them.

While light flickered briefly from their shared flashlight and the lens of the camera also came to flicker, finally an image was caught in the quick and accidental taking of a photo.

The image went unseen by the two men side by side though it would not be ignored later on; a white face with bulging white eyes stared at the camera in a ghastly fashion as if desiring to torment not only the frame in the camera but in desire to torment those beside the camera.

Slowly as their steps encroached, the feelings left inside their chests would strengthen and terrify those that held such emotions trapped deep inside.

Their emotions promised so much yet they were worse promises than their bodies had ever known or conveyed.

Toris stepped carefully forward as if his body hadn't cried out long ago to stop or to retreat.

He longed to know for sure what had caused the disappearances that this place was known for and what had led to countless stories of the deaths caused within the old building that he and his boyfriend walked through.

Alfred while terrified worked to appear calm in an attempt to capture his herioc nature and persona though he began to shake lightly in a way that nearly resembled a leaf attacked by an onslaught of wind.

The American made sure to stay close to Toris and if given the time or need to, he would state that it was to offer some resemblance of protection to his boyfriend.

His heart still cried out as did Toris's as they still walked further on.

Dark green mold and chipping walls would morph into blood splatter and barely constructed walls that shone white under the flashlight's stare.

The blood had to be fake was the only coherent thought left to save those that pushed through the depths of the building from total despair and fear.

Alfred's hand gripped Toris's tighter as the walk grew more dangerous under the onslaught of sharp stones and pieces of glass that seemed to spring up from nowhere as there were no windows this far in.

Finally, the path came to a dead end that held corpses at many different degrees of decay around the wall; some were even hung upon the cieling as if the humans that had traveled this far could not take what was coming anymore and eagerly subdued their torches and let death fall upon them.

Despite that, it felt to the two looking up that those humans had no choice that they had not hung themselves but had been hung.

The American spun quickly in a half circle as he surveyed his surroundings as if he could feel the danger seeping in around the two of them, quickly and eagerly.

It tempted their bodies to run, but where could they run when it seemed to have followed them in?

Alfred stared around before finally turning to give Toris one last kiss to find the other male's shoulders slumped and head unsteady until...

That head moved rapidly to gaze into Alfred's eyes with eyes so blood red and terrifying that Alfred could barely hold back a scream as he saw Toris's head move with jerky motions and transform to resemble a full human skull with two lifelike and undead eyes staring past.

The American bit his lip once more hard enough to draw blood, and that blood dripped and dripped down past his lips and fell as slight stains upon the floor.

Finally, Toris came to with green eyes imploring curiosity, and Alfred both wanted to run from him and to hold him close as if to protect the last human that he would know in his final moments unless that too was taken from him,

Slowly, though their stalker revealed itself with harsh eyes that told of prior wrath and a white and withered frame that spoke of years of torment both endured and passed to the next person.

Alfred's scream would not create enough noise to properly leave his throat as Toris was cut in to with claws that were unyielding to their gleeful yet nearly indifferent torture.

The brunette fell in his own steadily growing pool of blood, having not screamed as the pain suddenly enveloped his body and left him dead.

Alfred trembled slightly as tears finally cascaded from his eyes after having watched his beloved die so brutally before him yet his legs despite nearly giving out propelled him to run forward.

He would not get far on his shaky legs before those large, sharp claws lifted him up and while digging into his skin, left him up to join those on the rafters.

His blood dripped down for what felt like an eternity before finally his body gave out and ceased to hold his spirit in anymore.

One face illuminated by the camera that it would seen dispose of to be found by others who may decide to venture to their death by the eager executioner that lived here.

His red eyes lay protruding on his sunken in face and harsh white that hinted at his past and his eager desires that still refused to stain the too perfect seeming white of his skeleton like body and so the ghost slowly let himself vanish from sight as no one was there to be terrified at the sight of him.

The camera appeared outside by morning to casually tell of another's death.

The ominous laughing from inside told of such horrifying joy that no one desired to venture forth before more time had passed to count it off as another terrifying myth.


End file.
